


Afternoon Light (Your Affection)

by Toxiccoffeebean



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Souyo Week 2019, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxiccoffeebean/pseuds/Toxiccoffeebean
Summary: A short snippet for Souyo week 2019!This is to go with an artwork and music remix that I made and posted on tumblr- Enjoy!----------------------------------------------------------------------------Just as Yu went to open his mouth and explain everything, he heard a soft, soothing and familiar melody.It was Yosuke. He was humming the chorus to -that- song.





	Afternoon Light (Your Affection)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of Persona 4: Dancing all night  
> Also baby's first A03 fic, sorry for any mistakes! I hope you enjoy!

“So yeah, I’m never dancing again!”

 

Yu and Yosuke both exhaustedly dragged their luggage all the way to a tall beige and brown apartment complex, somewhere deep in the concrete jungle of Tokyo. The building was nice and modern, but it was aging. Yosuke ignored the bleeding, rusty bolts and the stripped and cracked paint and took a moment to marvel and bask in the glory of the city that he once used to love so dearly. He let a goofy smile fill his face- and he had already almost forgotten he was in the middle of complaining to Yu, who was sorting through inventory. After minutes of muttering under his breath trying to remember how to get into his own apartment, Yu inserted a key and the large door to the foyer clicked open.

 

“Oh yeah, why’s that?”

 

“Hm?” Yosuke had to bring himself down to earth to recall what the conversation was about again, since there was such a long gap between what he said and Yu’s response. “Oh right, I’m not dancing ever again. Not after LMB. That was way too much for my poor limbs.”

 

“That’s fair.” Yu responded with a smile as he called for an elevator. “Honestly I’m feeling pretty exhausted myself. I honestly can’t wait to have a nap.”

 

“You gonna crash on me, Partner?” Yosuke laughed, as they both jumped into the elevator and awaited the ascent. When they got to the top, Yu sifted through his key collection yet again and opened the door to his parents' place.

 

“Welcome to my house, Yosuke.” Yu said as he cleared the way for his friend to enter.

 

“Woah!” Yosuke slipped off his orange sneakers and carefully placed them in the shoe holder, before slowly walking in and taking in everything. Yu closed the door and started opening curtains and blinds, letting a soft, warm, golden light fill the living room, dining area and kitchen. “Nice pad dude! Your place is freaking awesome!”

 

“My parents place.” Yu corrected with a blank face. “Although there’s almost never here it might as well be mine.”

 

“Right.”

 

The place was definitely nice, expensive modern furniture and abstract paintings were carefully placed, but it was so clean and barely had anything in it. Yosuke tousled his orange-brown hair and helped himself to exploring the space. Despite the warm sunny afternoon light, there was a cold atmosphere that seemed to chill to the bone. It felt lonely, even with two people in it.

 

“So you want something to eat? I think I have stuff to make some sort of beef… dish.” Yu opened the fridge door, and from what Yosuke could see, there didn’t seem to be much in there either. “Yeah I think I could make gyudon but it might be lacking in flavour… you okay with that Yosuke?”

 

As Yu turned to look at Yosuke, expecting a reply he noticed his friend staring at something on the bookshelf. A photo of Yu as a kid. Yosuke just glanced at it, and didn’t seem to say anything.

 

“Um, Yosuke?”

 

“You had grey hair as a kid too, huh?” Yosuke said with such a soft and gentle voice. “This the only photo of you here? That’s kinda boring. I was hoping for something embarrassing-”

 

The grey haired one sighed before closing the door. He walked up to the seemingly brooding boy. “Yeah. As I said, my parents are always travelling because of work. We never really had any time to take pictures with each other, even now. But never mind that, Yosuke.”

 

Yosuke pivoted around to stare at Yu, with a fairly serious expression pressed onto his face. “Sorry for snooping- you know I can’t help myself” he said before forcing a smile, hoping to blow over the awkward, sad moment they shared a moment ago. “Speaking of… Where’s your room at?”

 

Yu bit his lip, and looked away. “You don’t want to go in there. Trust me.”

Yosuke’s eyes widened and bared a sinister grin. ‘ _ Finally something exciting’ _ he thought as he cackled to himself and slid away and walked down the corridor. ‘ _ He’s hiding something big, I bet!’ _

 

Yu just sighed. It was as if he knew that his friend would go looking for something, some information about him… but the reality is that there’s…

 

“Nothing?!” Yosuke stomped back up the small hallway to shout with a croaky voice. “There’s nothing in your room?! That is your room right? I mean it says so on the little sign!”

 

“I told you- you wouldn’t want to go in there” Yu huffed as he sat down on the couch and unfolded a blanket. “But anyway- Let’s just play some video games out here and…” Yu tried to derail the conversation, hoping to avoid having to explain everything. 

 

Yosuke looked pained. He sat next to his friend and glared at him until he got a response, Yu wasn’t going to falter. It was none of Yosuke’s business anyway.

 

“Partner...” Yosuke croaked. “There’s not even a futon in there, where do you even sleep at night”

 

“Here on the couch. It’s more comfortable out here anyway. So what kinda games do you like? You said you like fighting games-”

 

“Hey, Yu, don’t try and change the subject.”

 

“Yosuke, look I really don’t want to talk, let alone think about it. I’m tired.”

 

“Hey I understand but…”

 

“So, SMASH bros?” Yu said, with a serious, almost angry tone. It was always scary when he entered that mode, so much it made Yosuke flinch every time.

 

“Y-Yeah, alright partner.”

 

Though it was in silence, they both started playing SMASH. There wasn’t even an exchange of words but they both somehow mutually agreed to pick the random option for character select every round. Despite the awkwardness they were both having some degree of fun. Yosuke actually found the weird silence amusing. Like it was some kind of game where he had to guess what Yu was thinking. After the grey-haired one put down the controller, Yosuke looked at his friend’s face, trying his hardest to figure out what Yu wanted to do next. 

Yu’s pale hand reached for the controller, and he switched the large television from it’s game-mode to some regular old channel. Even more bizarrely, he muted it. Yosuke could see his partner’s eyes getting heavy. He smiled gently as he got a glance of the warm afternoon light brightening Yu’s silver eyes, giving them a somewhat strange iridescent sheen.  _ ‘Yu is definitely something...’   _ He thought, witnessing this somewhat supernatural event. 

 

Yu slumped back, resting his neck on the large beige couch cushion behind him. He knew he should say something to his best friend. That he should take off his mask for once and explain everything to Yosuke, who deep down he knew wouldn’t judge him or blame him, despite all the stupid stuff he might say- but he didn’t want to worry him. Yosuke had a history for getting anxious about literally anything and everything and he wanted him to feel at ease here. Then again, Yu also knew that he would only worry more if he knew something was up and didn’t know what it was. Just as Yu went to open his mouth and explain everything, he heard a soft, soothing and familiar melody.

 

It was Yosuke. He was humming the chorus to  _ that _ song. The one that he danced to. 

_ ‘Your affection.’ _

Every note Yosuke hummed was so perfect and gentle. And as he did, Yu could hear the wind chimes outside almost play along as the breeze picked up outside for just a moment. It was like he could command the wind with his voice or something. Yu felt his eyelids getting heavier the more that Yosuke hummed it.

 

Yosuke moved his eyes away from his drowsy friend and stared out the window, glancing at the sight of the city outside. Despite the apartments’ uncomfortable presence, he felt himself being sucked into another plane. Something about looking at the colour in Yu’s eyes brought him an odd sense of comfort. He blushed at the thought, only to realise he was humming without thinking again. It was something Yosuke couldn’t really figure out or explain about himself- every time he zoned out he would start singing something. It was like his body went into autopilot the moment he started drifting. He wondered if it had something to do with the other part of him, trying to say something, because he didn’t even get to pick which song he sung. For some reason he couldn’t  _ stop. _

 

_ “Your affection, your affection, taking pride from fear” _

 

The humming turned into this soft, beautiful lyrical melody. Yosuke had just the right amount of croak in his voice to bring some kind of emotion to what he was singing, and it didn’t sound like he was straining the words. Yu adjusted himself to fit his now horizontal body in the available space on the large couch. Curled up nearly cat-like. He dare not say a word to interrupt Yosuke’s lullaby. He struggled to find room for his heavy head, but Yosuke brought out one of the cushions from behind him and sat it gently on his thighs, inviting Yu to a place where he could sleep.

 

Yosuke felt this mixture of warmth and pain stirring in his heart, as he watched Yu fall onto his lap. He honestly had no idea why he’s letting this happen-  _ ‘This should be for a girl’   _ a part of his brain hissed, yet another part of his brain presented him a memory… Where he and Yu were at the riverbank. He had just vented to Yu about all his bottled feelings in regards to Saki’s death. Yu held him in this big warm hug that made him feel better, despite it being a bit odd. Then the memory shifted to something that he swore never happened. Yu pulled out from the hug, and Yosuke blurted out all this crap before telling Yu that he liked him. But that never happened. Did it? 

 

He glanced down on his lap, snapping out of his daze to find Yu Narukami, his partner and best friend, asleep smiling on his lap. Yosuke smirked, hearing Yu make a purring cat noise that he guessed was him just snoring softly.

Yosuke gently put on his headphones, with no music blasting through them, before he directed his gaze out the window a exhaled a long sigh. He deduced Yu was alone. He wondered and worried about the true nature of Yu’s parents, and why they didn’t have a room set up for Yu when he got back. They probably forgot about him. Come to think of it, they never seemed to call Yu back when he was in Inaba. Although Yu never seemed to mention much about his personality, Yosuke got the impression that Yu was probably very depressed… that his over-protectiveness over his little cousin Nanako stemmed from an experience with loneliness and isolation- That he wouldn’t want Nanako to end up feeling like he did. Yosuke was no stranger to isolation and loneliness. He could certainly relate.

 

_ ‘Withering flowers, remember- what you wept for, day after day” _

 

Yosuke let himself sing, it seemed to be doing  _ something  _ to help his partner.

Looking down he could see that Yu’s silver hair, much like his eyes, glittered with that beautiful -yet supernatural- iridescent sheen, yet it looked so soft. It brought another goofy smile to his face.

He gently pet Yu’s head, wondering if he’d mind. Yosuke felt relieved when Yu did a soft hum and grinned in his sleep.

 

“Don’t worry pal” Yosuke said quietly with a blush. “You’re not alone anymore.”


End file.
